


You can't resist the pull

by MrKsan



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKsan/pseuds/MrKsan
Summary: Art for the Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021;Speirs is not the kind to fall for soft-spoken, kind-hearted doctors. Turns out, Gene is just really good at hiding his skeletons. Quite literally.
Relationships: Eugene Roe/Ronald Speirs
Kudos: 9
Collections: Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021





	You can't resist the pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariamegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mariamegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale) in the [BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just the idea of these two circling each other in the era of the 1920s Hits Me. 
> 
> Speirs is up to his usual shady business in the age of American prohibition, Roe is a young man just trying to adapt to moving from the bayou to a larger city to find his luck. They're not exactly made for each other, but it's hard to deny a thrill, especially when it's dressed in a form fitting suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this art! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> You can see more of my art on [my tumblr](https://ksansart.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ksansart/)! I share sketches and WIPs there as well!


End file.
